


Stranded

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Stranded, prat and idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur get stuck on the side of the road, at night in the middle of nowhere. Fills stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

“I _thought_ you said this was a short-cut!” Arthur whined.

“It _is_. At least I _remember_ it being a short-cut,” Merlin replied.

“And how long ago was _that_?”

“Um . . . you don’t wanna know. But it shows on the map!”

“Give me that thing.” Arthur snatched the paper map from Merlin’s hands and gave it a once-over. “You _idiot_! You’ve been reading it upside down. Yeesh, join the digital age already!”

“I _have_ a mobile phone.”

“Yeah, a vanilla one. You probably can’t even surf the web on that thing.” He pulled out his smartphone.

“Hey! I have a computer for that. Why would I want to do it anywhere else?”

Arthur frowned as he looked at the signal strength. “There’s no signal out here.” He turned it to the window. “There! One bar!”

“Why would that be a problem? Unless we’re out of petrol or . . .” He caught the guilty look on Arthur’s face. “We’re out of petrol, aren’t we?”

“Well, whose bright idea was it to take some obscure road in the middle-of-nowhere Wales?”

“Prat!”

“Idiot!”

“Cabbage-head!”

“ _What?_ Oh never mind.” Arthur stopped to think for a moment. “You know who I’m gonna have to call to rescue us?”

“Gwen?”

“Oh no. I want her to think I’m ‘with it.’ This would _totally_ blow that image.”

“Oh no. You don’t mean . . .”

“Yep. _Morgana_.”

“What about _my_ image?”

“I don’t think you need to worry. I think she likes you despite your image. Or maybe even _because_ of it.”

“Really?”

“Really. But I’m still calling her.”

Merlin sighed. “Go ahead. There’s not really much you can do to ruin the night further.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“You’re the one who didn’t watch the petrol level.”

“Gee thanks.”

Merlin made a “get on with it” gesture. “Go on. Call your sister. The sooner she gets here, the sooner I can snuggle with her.”

“ _Hey!_ That’s my _sister_ you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, and she loves it.”

“Gak! Say no more.”

“Sure. We could always talk about what you and Gwen get up to . . .”

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin! I’m going outside to call.” He opened the car door, stepped out and slammed it behind him.

 _He only did that to cover his blush_ , Merlin thought. A few minutes later, Arthur got back in the car. He’d called Morgana, who was using her GPS to find them. She’d be there in two hours. Merlin griped at all the Arthur-alone-time he had to endure, but after a half hour or so, they both fell asleep.

When Morgana arrived, she knocked on the window to wake them. They yelled for a minute before finally realizing it was her. It was Merlin’s turn to blush, but then again, she’d brought Gwen. Arthur thought he’d die from mortification. It turned out that she’d booked them rooms at a small motel back they way they’d come, since it was so late. Arthur got alone time with Gwen—and Merlin got to snuggle. Both of them thought their “disaster trip” was worth it after all.


End file.
